The New 10th Espada Part 9
by mikerules135
Summary: Renji, Chad, and Rukia still face Rajik and his fraccion while yammy still heals and wathches the fights from the sidelines ready to unleash his power but until then Rajik unleashes his true power against Rukia.


The New 10th Espada Part 9

Elsewhere among the desert Chad is still fighting Goro who has taken on his true form Goro trys to attack Chad with his spider legs but Chad doges them except one which knocks him on the ground as he fazes out for a minute goro was about to crush him with his leg but Chad stopped it with his bare hands he then threw goro on the ground but Goro got up and fired a white silk web out of his mouth which Chad fell victim to he was then tangled upon the wall strugluing to get out.

Chad: (Grunting) Damn it. How could I have let my guard down like that?

(Chad sees he is untop of the web seeing his disfigured half human half spider face)

Goro: Well now tough guy you fell victim to my web like I told you I have no time for you my master is waiting for me.

Chad: this fight isn't over not by a long shot!

Goro: Oh but it is (Goro than began gathering the web together and encasing Chad in it forming like that of a cocoon.) I hope you enjoy your stay there my friend cause your gonna be there for a while. (chuckles)

Chad: (inside the cocoon) I can't seem to get out of this web (he tries ripping it off but when he touches it he feels like he's getting weaker) what's happening to me every time I touch this web it seems to absorb my spiritual pressure.

Goro: (we see a blue like energy follow from the cocoon prison to goro who is sighing with relaxation)

Delicious your energy is somewhat an acquired taste I'll use up all your energy until you're a weak up old husk of your former self you weak minded fool!

Meanwhile near the wall of the tower Renji is still fighting Hisako in her form he tries to hit him with zabimaru but she's just too fast every time it gets near her she slashes it away and then cuts renji up)

Renji: (seeing the blood upon his forehead cover his left eye) Damn I can hardly see her! She's nothing like her brother but she sure is a pain.

Hisako: (she sees the blood upon her claws and just licks it right off and moans passiontley) Your blood Abari is so……. Delicous!! I'm going to slash and cut you until I'm covered in your warm delioucs blood!

(Laughs but returns to a serious look) of course that dosen't mean I won't have my fun with you. (winks)

Renji: you talk too much Qufang. Just come down here and fight me like a true warrior.

Hisako: (sigh) your no fun you know that? (she disappears renji shocked looks around but can't find her she then appears behind him and smirks) gotcha.

Renji: (Damn it!) Not so fa-

(Renji is then grabbed by the neck by one of Hisako's tails and lifted in the air he begins choking a bit trying to lift his sword but Hisako's second tail grabs Renji's feet her tails then come together on the feet and the neck like collars tightening harder upon Renji)

Hisako: (giggles) (she then lowers Renji to her face) you know cutie( she begins running her claw around renji's face) I could show you some mercy if you kissed me how about it? If you don't (the tip of her claw cuts a minor wound on renji's cheek then licks the blood off his face and then smiles crazily) I'LL KILL YOU!!

Renji: (Renji then throws up blood on her dilerberatly and smirks) Kiss my ass you son of a bitch I'd rather die then touch your lips.

Hisako: (she blows off part of her hair covered in blood away from the front of her face) You dumbass.

(She then shakes Renji around with her tail and then throws him a 100 feet in the air)

Hisako: (floats on the ground) For the sake of My master and for Lord Aizen I show no mercy to you Renji Abari! ( Her two tails then gather more hollow bones after some time they form a hollow shaped cannon which lands on Hisako's back she then gains a skull like eye scope targeting Renji)

Hisako: (smiles) (the cannon charges up a bright red like energy force) Die…… (the cannon fires in the air hitting Renji who after the smoke in the air clears falls to the ground his scrunch like object holding his hair together gone covered in blood and with burnt marks on his body)

Elsewhere Goro saw the explosion still on his web

Goro: (his spider like head smiles) well looks like Hisako finally decied to stop showing pity to that soul reaper. (looks back at the cocoon) now lets see how My meal is doing I hope he's cooked to perfection I hating eating raw food. (he then unweaves the cocoon in front him but just as he is half done he is then hit in the face by Chad's other arm know as Diablo sending him crashing into a wall)

(Goro struggles on his spider feet to get up he is then shocked to see chad still alive)

Goro: bu-but how?! You should be dead by now! What nasty little secret have you been hiding from me?!

Chad: Actually to tell you the truth arrancar I never used any special technique.

Goro: What?!

Chad: the fact of the matter is I simply endured it.

Goro: endured it?! You endured the pain?! Impossible!

Chad: no it's just a fact you see the truth is I've felt worse I've faced many strong opponents in the past…… your not even close to their level.

Goro shocked

Chad: (clenches fist) Now I'll say it once more I don't have time….. TO DEAL WITH YOU!!!  
(Chad then rushes towards Goro but goro still being cocky fires a cero like attack from his mouth)

Goro: (as it shows the smoke he laughs) HA! No mere human could have survived that! Just pure luck the first time.

(but he then sees out of the smoke Chad who rushes at him still and punches him in the stomach Goro falls down slowly and after a moment to catch his breath Chad sees goro return to his normal teenage humanoid form)

Goro: (barley breathing) da-damn it yo- (gasps) you sure are strong wh-what drives you to go beyond such lengths that of a human?

Chad: (clenches fist and then remembers his promise to ichigo long ago) My friends I suppose if you had to ask.

Goro: (friends huh? I-I guess th-that makes sense………. (He then falls unconscious chad then sits on a piece of rubble to catch his breath)

Elsewhere Hisako sensing that Goro had been defeated had a look of concern in her eyes

Hisako: Goro why now of all times?! Idiot we need your help.

(she then hears something behind her she turns around to see it is renji)

Hisako: (grins) so haven't had enough have you? That's fine with me I could do this all day.

Renji: (still panting)

Hisako: (hmm? Smiles) you know it's kind of pathetic how did a weakling like you ever become a lieutenant in the first place?

Renji: you know what your problem is kid?

(confused look)

Renji: you talk down on your opponents and treat them like there nothing but playthings that is your weakness to be honest I was trying to hold back being the fact you're a girl.

Hisako: aww… that's sooo sweet (tch) but haven't you heard chivalry is dead!

Renji: I suppose in a way it is that's why (clenches zabimaru) I'm not holding back anymore

BANKAI!

Hisako: (What?!)

Renji: (it shows he's in his bankai form) come at me Hisako Qufang.

Hisako: (sweats a little bit sensing the power he's gained but just snarls) Don't get carried away!!

(Hisako then disappears with her incredible speed trying to slash Renji up but he just blocks with zabimaru after a while she just stops to catch her breath)

Hisako: (whew) what's that thing made of?! It just looks like ordinary wood to me.

Renji: your too slow.

Hisako: What did you say?!

Renji: I said…… your too slow. You once had incredible speed before I entered my bankai state to tell you the truth I couldn't see your attacks until now so now (Roar Zabimaru!) (Hisako then tries to hold down the giant snake baboon following her at her speed)

Hisako: (What's with that thing it can't be that easy for a mere lieutenatnt to catch up to me right?! No I'm still stronger than him I just need some distance!) (She is then bitten by Zabimaru and then thrown onto the ground tumbling as she goes until she stops and her right claw is almost torn off)

Renji: I'm willing to show mercy provided you go and never face me again in battle!

Hisako: (grits her teeth) Like Hell I'll conced you prick!! (she then forms her hollow like cannon in the air)

Why don't you do me a favor and die!! (The cannon is then fired and heads towards Renji)

Renji: (sigh) stubborn girl. Hikotsu Tailho!! (babbon cannon) (Hisako's attack is then dispersed by renji's bankai but his energy attack still heads towards Hisako who has a state of fear on her face she is then covered by a bright and light an explosion is then seen after a minute out of the bright light hisako crashes to the ground who we see is covered in blood her right arm is barley attached to her body and burnt marks on her as well she tries to get off the ground but to no avail)

Renji: So your still alive huh? (smiles) your one lucky girl that's for sure.

Hisako: (an angry look upon her face) Shut up I don't need your pity.

Renji: Never said I was giving you any…. Anyway try to get some rest you'll need it (he then begins to walk towards where rukia was being the fact he hasn't recovered from most of his wounds)

Hisako: (snarls) Damn you!!

(On the ground in the dessert Yammy who has recovered from his wounds drinks from a bottle of sake and lets out a relaxing sigh)

Yammy: all right then my injury's have healed up and I'm ready to go.

He then sees that Goro and Hisako have been defeated.

Yammy: man how does the boss put up with these two (he looks at the sun) what's taking him so long hasn't he beaten that bitch yet?

(on top of the wall Rajik had just released his true power bankai Rukia in a state of fear is surprised by this)

Rukia: (Bankai?! That's unheard of I never knew that an arrancar could obtain the power of bankai itself how on earth was he blessed with such power?!)

Rajik: (a dark like barrier encircles and incases both him and Rukia) Behold Rukia Kuchki this is my zanpaktou Akuma's true form (Rukia sees nothing but Rajik and pitch black darkness but hears faint moaning)

Rukia: how? How is it possible that you know bankai?!

Rajik: (sigh smiles) If you manage to overcome fear and pain the likes of which you have never seen then I will tell you however….. I wonder how long it will be before you take your own life?

Rukia: is that a joke?! I'll defeat you now! (she then uses her zanpaktou to launch an ice attack but Rajik simply lifts his arm and flicks it away)

Rajik: is that it? Is that all the sister of Byakuya Kuchki has to offer? Disgraceful

Rukia: (growls) don't you dare make light of me!

Rajik: It is time.

Rukia: time….. time for what?

Rajik: to see if you have the will enough to survive my test. (Rajik then appears in front of rukia and shoves her onto the barrier)

Rukia: stop fooling arou-

(Just then a dark bluish hand grabs rukia by her arm as well as many others grab her body)

Rukia: Wh-what the hell is this?!

Rajik: let the test begin. (snaps his fingers Rukia is then brought images in her mind that of peaceful lives of old villages of that of the 18th Century but she is then shown images of the villages being torn apart in flames lives being lost loved ones being separated among each other she sees the tears of the fallen and the fear upon their eyes)

Rukia: s-s-stop it make it stop! (she then snaps out of it as the arms then shove her back into the ground she is then upon the ground weeping a bit she then notices a slight pain in her chest a slight piece of depression)

Rajik: how was your trip? (a tear rolled down his cheek he then smiles)

Rukia: what the hell was that?!

Rajik: what do you mean?

Rukia: don't play dumb with me I saw images of the past images of people in pain and in suffering what was that?!

Rajik: souls of which I have slain in the past.

Rukia: what?

Rajik: you see my blade itself carries sorrow and regret of taking the lives of so many souls good ones and bad it is filled with pain of past memories of which I share only to those who truly deserve my vow to kill them you should feel honored you are the 3rd person who has seen this technique. Let's see if you will be the 2nd to survive.

Rukia: your mad a psychopath you carry so much pain around and you don't do anything to cure it you just hid your true feelings behind a mask of jubilancy and calmness it's pathetic!

Rajik: keep talking Rukia Kuchki enjoy these last few moments of your life you will soon have the urge to end it.

Rukia: you're a monster!

Rajik: tell you what Rukia I'll let you say goodbye to that substitute soul reaper of yours if I win of course but if you win then I will let you pass.

Rukia: very well then shall we continue?

Rajik: only if you have the will to endure more.

Rukia: I have plenty!! (She and rajik rush at each other and all we hear is the sound of their blades clash at each other)

To be continued


End file.
